


A World Of Oblivion And Ecstasy

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: Amagiri had always been looking after him. For as long as he remembered, the redhead oni had always been there by Kazama's side, keeping him company, watching over him as though he was some kind of older brother, or a father. Amagiri x Kazama Smut!





	

Amagiri had always been looking after him. For as long as he remembered, the redhead oni had always been there by Kazama's side, keeping him company, watching over him as though he was some kind of older brother, or a father. At any rate, not merely as a subordinate since many times Amagiri had proven himself way worthier than a simple underling. This, however, is something Chikage had never really thought about. For him, the other oni's presence around him had become a very natural and granted fact, so natural that whenever Kyujyu would leave for some errand in the capital, he would sometimes find himself completely helpless, even when it came to the simplest chores.

And that day, it had been the case.

When Kazama woke up, he saw with a little annoyance that it was already mid-afternoon. Normally, Amagiri would always wake him up one or two hours before noon, his breakfast would already be waiting for him in the bedroom's antechamber, where the red haired male would be waiting for him to wake up, silently, patiently. But as I said, that day was different. No one woke the blond up, there was nothing to eat at all, he just couldn't decide on the clothes he was supposed to wear (usually, Amagiri had them all prepared by the time the blond would wake up), and in the antechamber, there was no one waiting for his awakening. No one was sitting quietly there, waiting for him to slid the door open and greet him with heavy cyan eyes.

Quickly putting the first outfits he found in his dressing room (in spite of the time of the year, he picked up han-juban (fortunately a tad too big for him) then went outside to look for his idiot handyman. Instead, he bumped into Shiranui. According to the latter, Amagiri had to leave in a hurry early in the morning because of some important affair in the capital. Well, more urgent than important, apparently, since they didn't feel the need to wake up their Master.

"He said he should be back by sunset." Shiranui said. "But why are you looking for him? Ah, by the way, aren't you cold? With this weather, it's not a good idea to wear a han-juban only, you know. Ah? Wait! You're already leaving?"

That stupid Amagiri. He'd make sure the idiot would pay for leaving him.

…

And in the evening, Amagiri indeed was back. Kazama didn't even bother ask him the reason why he had to go to town. The blond had other more important priorities at the moment.

"Amagiri. My foot hurts." Both males were now sitting in the antechamber. Leaning on a kotatsu, and still in the short piece of clothing, the blond hadn't stop complaining for the past hours. His leg was stretched toward the red head oni and the latter could actually notice the blond's ankle had got slightly swollen and reddened. The injury hadn't been done on purpose, actually: that afternoon, when the blond tried to take a bath, his foot slipped on the wet wooden bucket, and even if he could hold onto a nearby tree branch, the ankle still got badly injured. That's when Chikage recalled Amagiri was the one who ordinarily get him into a bath. Kazama actually couldn't remember when was the last time he took a bath without the other man's help. It added a little more to his annoyance.

But let's head back to the antechamber.

Gently, Amagiri seized the other man's leg in his hand. He closely observed the injury. "Uhm. It's a sprain, I think." He spoke in his usual plain tone. "It doesn't look very serious… (Kazama loudly cleared his throat) Still it must be very painful. I'll go get some unguent to ease the pain." He tried to get up but found the edge of his hakama being held by his Master.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take unguent in my room." Amagiri replied. "I just bought new ones this morning. The earlier we'll treat your sprain, the faster it'll heal, so…"

"I don't recall letting you to leave this room without my consent."

"My deepest apologies, Master Kazama." The oni lowered his head to the ground. This is how Kazama wanted things to be. "Please allow me to go take the remedy in my room."

The blond huffed lightly, taking his sweet time to savor the other man's obedience, before replying. "Go."

Amagiri obeyed.

Less than a minute later, he was back again with, in his hand, a small wooden box. Opening it, it revealed a clear and sweet-scented ointment, similar to any other balm Kazama had seen till now.

"And you say this thing is truly effective?" Still sitting in the same position as before, he asked while letting the red head oni who was kneeling in front of him, holding his Master's leg up with one hand while the other was smearing the unguent on the swollen joint.

"That's what the old man who sold it to me said."

"An old man?" Kazama sneered in disdain. "A human, then? Humph. So this must be some trash-like medicine for humans. I highly doubt that sort of thing can actually work on someone like me."

"Well, it doesn't hurt trying." Patiently coating the ankle with the ointment, Kyujyu moved on the base of the leg. "We'll see the results tomorrow."

"Yes… If you say so."

Chikage finally silenced and let the other oni treat him. That was some annoying part with Kyujyu. No matter how pestering the blond could act, and no matter how unrealistic his commands could be, Amagiri would always obey him unwearyingly, quietly, without a single protest. It truly could be very boring, sometimes. Just once, he would have liked to see the always serious and unflustered Amagiri lose his calm and go berserk about something, anything… But what? Furrowing, he glared at the other oni. He scrutinized each one of his movements, looking for the smallest weakness to show up…

"Mnh… Amagiri." Kazama reprimanded his subordinate. "Stop insisting on that part. It's growing painful."

"I'm sorry." Bowing once, Kyujyu slid his calloused palms from the calf to massage the base of Chikage's knee-pit.

At least, this is one thing Amagiri was mastering to perfection; that is, massaging. Kazama could feel himself going completely relaxed under the dexterous hands, to the point that he was about to forget why he had been angry with the red head in the first place. So, for now, Kazama just settled on lying down and letting Amagiri do as he pleased.

It seemed like several minutes went by like this. The sugary smell was lingering in the air, making the atmosphere around them a little more surreal. Unlike him, Amagiri gave the impression he was totally focused on his work on the blond's leg… More exactly, he was paying attention to the leg itself…Kazama followed the trail of the red head oni's stare… No, it was something a little higher…

Oh, Kazama smirked. So he found it, that weakness.

As though he was doing it unconsciously, the blond stretched his leg a little more, so that the other oni could fully grab at his knee. Strangely enough though, Amagiri didn't look like he noticed that little change, and he kept on pressing lightly on Kazama's knee, soon moving to his thigh. The latter then slightly parted his thighs so that the other man could have a full access to his lower half. Still in his half-unconscious state, the red head oni leant on the kotatsu and bent forward, his face now drawing closer to Kazama's. Rough yet gentle fingers were now caressing the creamy skin of the blond's inner thigh. Nothing was calculated nor even controlled; Kyujyu was moving as an automate, cyan orbs engrossed by the sight of his Master opening up to him, hungry hands growing greedier by every second.

"Aan… Amagiri…" Kazama panted softly when his fingernails accidentally scratched the blond. Hearing the latter's voice, the red head oni suddenly snapped out.

"Master Kazama…" He exclaimed, eyes widened in shock as he glanced at the horny blond spreading his legs for him. "I'm truly sorry! I don't know what happened, I didn't intend to-"

"Shut up, you idiot." Pulling the red head closer, Chikage ordered, then grinned. "You like watching at them, don't you? My legs, I mean."

"That's wrong. I was just…"

"Keep quiet, I said." With the sole of the foot, the blond copped at the obvious bulge on Amagiri's groind. "Look at how you got excited only by touching me. Well, I should say I'm honored. Truly. Just thinking that I was able to make the ordinarily composed Amagiri go crazy over me… hey," He yanked at Kyujyu's obi before whispering in his ear. "What do you want to do now? And don't you dare lie to me."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie, Amagiri. Or it'll be the last thing you'll say in your life."

The red head oni froze on the spot. He looked down and, with a shaking voice, spoke, "I want to… Hold them."

It made Chikage grin. "Here." The blond said as he extended his leg toward Amagiri's face. Without losing a single second, the latter took hold of the slender limb. "Now, don't tell me all you want to do it touching one leg. Come on, what do you want to do with it?"

"I… I want to kiss it. Please, allow me to kiss your leg."

This time, the blond chuckled. "Go ahead. Go ahead."

Kyujyu's face was almost unrecognizable. So he could look that flustered, hesitant and, in the same time, excited? On Kazama's foot, he felt the older oni's breath quickened a little as some sort of sparkle flickered in the latter's eyes. Indeed, he started kissing his Master's leg. How cute. He began with the toes laying down countless feathery kisses on them, after that the foot, then the leg, practically glorifying it under his lips. Kazama had to admit that he loved seeing himself that adored by the other oni, as a result that he almost completely forgot about his strained ankle.

"Ouch!" He suddenly exclaimed when the redhead became too insistent on it.

"Ah! Sorry!" Amagri hastily backed off and ogled at Kazama, frightened. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright." A rather annoyed Chikage cut him off. "Aaah, I'm fed up of hearing your apologies."

"I'm so-"

"Amagiri." Chikage hissed. "Don't make me lose more of my precious time. What is it that you want to do? Say it correctly."

"I…"

"Correctly."

"What I want…" Still lowering his head as though he was about to ask his Master for forbidden fruit.

He wouldn't say it, Chikage thought bitterly. Well, if that idiot persisted in being an idiot, it was leaving him with no other choice.

With a great deal of effort, he got on his feet and casually sat on the bewildered Amagiri's lap. The hard and burning pole pressed at his flesh as soon as his butt made contact with the other male. "My, my," He grinned, his hand sliding under the other oni's hakama. "Look what we have here."

"M-master! You shouldn't move that much! Your ankle…"

"What, my ankle?" bracing himself on his knees, Kazama began grinding his ass on Kyujyu's crotch. "Shouldn't you worry about something else, right now? Mmh…"

Suddenly, the redhead grabbed him by the waist. Heavy blue orbs locked with Kazama's crimson ones'. "I got it. I got it now, Master Kazama. So please, don't force yourself. I don't want to see you in pain."

"Then… Just make me forget it, Amagiri…"

"… Yes."

With a solemn slowness, the red haired oni lay the blond down on the floor, the latter's legs either side of him. Seeing there still was some lingering uncertainty in him, Kazama took it upon himself and untied his kimono open. But maybe it had been too fast, because the red head stopped dead at the sight of his erected manhood, all swollen and reddened, resting against a creamy thigh.

"What?" Chikage stared at him. "It's not the first time you see it."

"Yes… I mean, no, but…"

"Enough. How long are you going to let me wait like this? I know you must be as hard as me…" Once more, in a nonchalant manner, Kazama slid his hand in the other oni's pants, pulling his hard dick in the air. " Ah. It's bigger than what I thought. Well, I'm not complaining, though…"

And saying this, he began pumping the rigid length, which looked quite pleased with the treatment since it couldn't stop twitching and growing bigger in Kazama's palm. And its owner wasn't saying anything either. The latter was just contemplating with a marveled expression at the pale hand going up and down on his erection.

"Master Kazama…" He panted. "I'm already…"

"Yes, I can see it. It's dripping so much in my hand I don't think we'll need lube. So what about you continue… here?" With a hand leaking with precum, he lifted his hips a little higher to show the other oni his awaiting hole.

For once, Amagiri could find nothing to complain and just draw closer to the blond. Eagerly, Chikage watched the big and purple head member stick at his entrance, the tip slowly pushing inside until he felt the head hitting the sphincter.

"So? How does it feel?" Beaming, he asked the oni. "Good, isn't it? And it's only the head. Why not thrusting a little deeper?"

Amagiri had to force a little to pass the tight ring of muscles, but pleasure immediately rushed in his blood when this last barrier was finally crossed and the hot and moist bowels welcomed his throbbing shaft.

"Aaah! Ah! It's in…" Kazama whined, his arms locked behind Kyujyu's back. "Mmn… It's in… Amagiri, you're inside of me…" Lulled by the voluptuous voice and entranced by the scent of the unguent, the red head oni ventured farther into the tight tunnel. "Aan… Amagiri… So big! You're stretching me so much… Nnmh…"

"Master… Kazama… I won't be able to… hold back…"

"Then don't!... Mmh… Just move!"

That hard and pulsating pole invading his insides, the feeling of being torn up from the ass, and that wave of pleasure rousing from his belly… All of those sensations were overwhelming Chikage's senses. And Amagiri's never ending gentleness, the patience and kindness in his caressing the skin of Kazama's thighs, the hurried kisses he was leaving on the latter's chest and legs as he started moving in and out of him – even the warmth coming from Kyujyu's body – everything was making his arousal increase and increase intensely, so much it was almost painful.

"Amagiri!... Aan!" He cried, his back arching off of the ground when the red head found his good spot. "Ah! There! Ah!... Amagiri… There, it feels great! Nm… more! Do me more!..."

"Master… Kazama… Agh!" Amagiri groaned. He was now thrusting wildly in the blond's hole. "I think… The unguent… Haa… There's something wrong with it…"

"Ah? Wha-… Ah! It's hot… It's so hot, Amagiri… Your dick feels good… It feels so good…"

What did Amagiri meant with that anyway? In those conditions, how could he think about anything at all? To hell with that unguent. All his attention was already focused on the shaft that was growing bigger and harder in him. That delicious, restless shaft that would always hit his inner muscles the right way, make his own erection twitch in bliss, and make him feel like his body wasn't his anymore. "Amagiri! Amagiri!..." He called the other male whose form seemed strangely unclear before his blurry eyes. "Do it harder… Aan… Harder… Ah! Faster!..."

"K-Kazama… I…"

"Aa? Ha!... You, what? Ngh…" Thrusting his butt to match the red head's shoving, Kazama smirked. "Do you feel like coming?... Aa… hey, do you want to come?"

Kyujyu winced. The clenching around his shaft had just got tauter than before. "Yes… yes, I do…"

"Ahh… My ass feels good on you too… A-ah… Doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does… I've never… Aa… Felt like this before…"

"If that's the case… Aan! Ah! That one felt pretty good… Ngh… If that's the case… Ah! Then you should praise it more. Do you know… how?"

"How?"

All of a sudden, Kazama pulled hard at the red mane, forcing Amagiri to pause for a moment and look at him in the eye.

"Come for me." Grinning, the blond panted. "Come inside of me and fill me with yours. I, your Master, allow you to do that, got it?" Suddenly, he inhaled with a sharp cry. "You…" He giggled. "Your dick really likes it when I talk to you like this, doesn't it?"

"Master Kazama…" Kyujyu spoke before resuming his hard pounding.

"Ah! Amagiri! Yes… yes… so strong… it's going even … deeper… Aan!"

Out of the blue, Kyujyu's voice murmured with a tone too serious for the occasion. "I think the unguent was… actually an aphrodisiac."

But Chikage didn't hear it. No, his climax was too close for him to care about such trivial things. His hand was already working hard on pleasuring his neglected shaft, soon rejoined by Amagiri's rough hand.

"It's coming out. Master Kazama… I'm coming inside…"

"Good… Come… Amagiri, I… Aaa-ah!" Kazama screamed when he came, bringing the other oni with him to a world of oblivion and ecstasy.

For several minutes, they both remained there lying on the ground, breathless, both locked in each other's arms. Amagiri's body felt heavy on him, and the heat emanating from him was slowly growing annoying.

"Amagiri, move away." The other male complied. Kyujyu pulled out from the blond and fastened his clothes. After he helped the latter look somehow decent again, he went to sit up few feet away from him. "And what did you say earlier, about the unguent, that it was actually some aphrodisiac? Huh?"

"Well, it looks like I was mistaken…"

"Amagiri." Leaning on the kotatsu, Chikage looked intently at the red head, then just turned away. "I'm thirsty. And I'm hungry too. Where's my dinner?"

THE END


End file.
